


Guardami! Chiamami! Amami!

by AtobeTezuka



Series: Mitsukawabi Gakuen Saries [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: BL, Italiano | Italian, Lemon, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtobeTezuka/pseuds/AtobeTezuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In tutti i mesi in cui avevano iniziato a frequentare lo stesso liceo, non aveva mai visto un’espressione così serena sul volto del suo compagno di stanza. Un po’ era felice della cosa, ma dall’altra parte sapere che non fosse rivolto a lui, bensì a un banalissimo libro, un semplice oggetto, un qualcosa senz’anima che non avrebbe mai compreso cosa significasse quel semplice gesto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardami! Chiamami! Amami!

Guardami! Chiami! Amami!

Dopo degli allenamenti duri come quelli, non c’era niente di meglio che restare in ammollo nell’idromassaggio sorseggiando il suo champagne analcolico preferito. Era una delle cose che più lo rilassavano, avrebbe trascorso ore e ore in quel modo.

Gli esercizi quel giorno erano stati abbastanza duri e dannatamente stancati da fargli esaurire completamente le sue energie. Non si lamentava, non poteva farlo, doveva esercitarsi ogni giorno se aveva intenzione di diventare un professionista.

«Atobe…» Lo chiamò il suo coinquilino «… Ne hai ancora per molto?».

«Ho appena finito.» Rispose uscendo dalla vasca un po’ controvoglia.

Prima di uscire dalla stanza prese dal bagno un asciugamano legandolo poi ai suoi fianchi.

Avrebbe voluto restare ancora un altro po’ di tempo in acqua, però se Tezuka l’avesse appena chiamato significa che fosse davvero tardi. 

In genere rispettava i suoi spazi non era un tipo invadente, non faceva notare la sua presenza, a volte sembrava che non dividessero neanche assieme la stanza talmente stesse per i fatti suoi. Era il migliore coinquilino che gli potesse capitare, però delle volte desiderava vederlo più complice, non che gli stesse male come fosse, semplicemente voleva vederlo più coinvolto in quel loro rapporto, alla fine era sempre così distaccato nonostante fossero già passati diversi mesi dall’inizio di quella loro relazione.

Non prendeva mai l’iniziativa e questo scoraggiava un po’ il ragazzo, doveva sempre essere lui a fare la prima mossa, non lo irritava la cosa, ma lo deludeva un po’.

Appena tornò nella camera non poté far a meno di notare che il suo coinquilino fosse disteso sul letto intento a leggere un altro romanzo.

Da una parte adorava l’atmosfera che circondava Tezuka quando leggeva, era come avvolto da un’aura particolare, quasi la stessa che aveva quando giocava a tennis, sembrava che fosse in un mondo a parte, un modo dal quale lui fosse escluso e la cosa lo irritava.

“Guardami! Guardami! Guardami!” pensò il ragazzo mentre l’altro non si accorgeva della sua presenza. “Non pensare a quel libro, sono qui! Guardarmi … Tezuka!”

Strinse le mani in pugno, così forte che sentiva le unghie nei palmi delle mani.

“Come puoi desiderare di più un libro che me? Come puoi … come puoi non volermi?”

Si sentiva ridicolo nell’essere geloso semplicemente di un oggetto, non aveva senso la cosa, eppure avrebbe dato di tutto per essere guardato dal rivale nello stesso identico modo con cui quest’ultimo s’immergesse nelle letture. Voleva far parte del mondo del compagno.

Andò a prendere il phon nell’armadio della loro nella stanza, aveva già perso troppo tempo per colpa della sua ridicola gelosia.

Iniziò ad asciugarsi i capelli, prendendo tutte le sue spazzole e pettini di cui aveva bisogno. La sua pettinatura doveva essere perfetta, come ogni giorno.

Li curava con i migliori prodotti sul mercato, perché oltre che una bella pettinatura dovevano essere sanissimi, balsami per renderli morbidi e setosi, maschere per rafforzarli, creme per idratarli, e tutto quello che serviva per renderli perfetti, i più belli di tutti.

Quando finì, ripose tutti gli strumenti che aveva appena usato.

I suoi occhi si posarono nuovamente sul ragazzo con cui condivideva la stanza.

Stava ancora leggendo, sfoggiando quello che fosse un sorriso.

In tutti i mesi in cui avevano iniziato a frequentare lo stesso liceo, non aveva mai visto un’espressione così serena sul volto del suo compagno di stanza. Un po’ era felice della cosa, ma dall’altra parte sapere che non fosse rivolto a lui, bensì a un banalissimo libro, un semplice oggetto, un qualcosa senz’anima che non avrebbe mai compreso cosa significasse quel semplice gesto.

Iniziò ad avvicinarsi a quello che lui considerava il suo ragazzo.

Sì, per lui Tezuka non era solo un rivale o un amico, ma lui era la persona del quale fosse innamorato, una delle persone più belle e meravigliose che esistessero al mondo, dopo di lui ovvio.

Voleva essere considerato, desiderava essere amato dall’altro, non voleva solo il suo corpo, voleva il suo cuore.

Atobe era a due passi da Tezuka, ma nonostante questo il ragazzo continuava a tenere lo sguardo immerso nel libro. 

Una voce dentro di lui gli gridava di gettarlo via e buttarlo in un lato qualsiasi della stanza, ma non poteva farlo, sapeva che l’altro si sarebbe arrabbiato e non era affatto quello che desiderava. Salì semplicemente sul letto mettendosi al suo fianco.

«Atobe, cosa c’è?» Chiese il coetaneo ritrovandosi l’altro quasi appiccicato non lo guardò in volto continuando a leggere, avvertendo però lo sguardo dell’altro sopra di se.

La camicia bianca leggermente sbottonata del coinquilino, lasciava intravedere il collo del ragazzo, Atobe non potette fare al meno di non osservarlo, sembra aver scritto “BACIAMI” a caratteri cubitali, era dannatamente invitante e la sua resistenza davanti a quelle richieste, forse involontari di Tezuka, era dannatamente bassa e si ritrovò a baciarglielo.

«Atobe, non ora.» Disse cercando di scacciarlo prima che le cose procedessero oltre, «È quasi ora di dormire.».

Nulla, non si fermava continuando nella sua impresa.

«Atobe, fermati.» Continuò a insistere, cercando di staccarlo dal suo corpo ma era forse la cosa più difficile del mondo, quando iniziava a fare certe cose era del tutto impossibile fermarlo.

“Se continua ancora … io…” «Atobe … basta…».

Era stanco per gli allenamenti, quel giorno erano stati massacranti, anche lui doveva essere nelle sue stesse condizioni, ma questo di certo non l’avrebbe fermato, ormai aveva imparato a conoscerlo.

Non era solo colpa di Atobe alla fine, anche lui non aveva mai la forza di resistergli, anche quel giorno sarebbe finito come al solito modo. 

Iniziò a sbottonare la camicia, intento a baciare, leccare e morde la magnifica pelle di Tezuka che quel giorno aveva un profumo davvero intenso e non potette fare al meno di aumentare la sua voglia di lui.

Scese sempre di più poggiando le sue labbra su ogni angolo del petto del suo compagno. Lecco tutta la zona seguendo una sorte di linea invisibile, quella era una sua parte davvero sensibile, quando la stuzzicava in quel modo, sentiva il corpo del rivale iniziava a risvegliarsi.

«Nhmmh…» Gemette l’altro. «A … tobe.»

Iniziò poi a leccare e succhiare con avidità un capezzolo stuzzicando invece l’altro con la mano, un’altra delle cose al quale il corpo di Tezuka rispondesse. 

«Ti stai eccitando, vero Tezuka?» Chiese sussurrandogli all’orecchio.

“Logico se tu … se tu … mi faccia questo…” pensò il ragazzo.

«Sì non c’è dubbio.» Disse guardando il volto del suo partner che non riusciva a nascondere l’eccitazione che man a mano cresceva sempre di più.

Le guance erano completamente arrossate, gli occhi ormai già completamente lucidi, il respiro iniziava ad affannarsi, segno che stava per raggiungere il limite.

“Guardami Tezuka! Guardami con questo sguardo, Guardami….” pensò avvicinando le sue labbra a quelle del suo coinquilino. «Guardami … Guardami Tezuka! Guardami!»

«A … Atobe?!»

Sentì le labbra di Atobe sulle sue, quelle labbra che da un po’ di tempo non facevano altro che baciarlo con passione, baci ai quali non riusciva mai a resistere.

La lingua dell’altro che cercava la sua insinuandosi all’interno della bocca gli faceva provare qualcosa d'indescrivibile, non riusciva a pensare a nulla in quei momenti, esistevano solo loro due, diventavano un tutt’uno.

Ogni suo poro desiderava essere baciato, e quanto più lo facevano più quella sua voglia, aumentava.

Il libro che teneva fra le mani gli scivolò via finendo per cadere sul pavimento.

Non poté fare al meno di abbracciare le spalle di Atobe con le mani ormai libere, mentre l’altro con una mano iniziò a togliere il pantalone sfilandoglielo lentamente.

Tezuka iniziò strinse i capelli dell’altro fra le sue mani, man mano l’aumento della passione del loro bacio.

Profumavano di rose, un inteso odore che su un ragazzo avrebbe stonato, ma non su di lui, era strano ma su Atobe sarebbero stati bene qualsiasi fragranza, anche se femminile.

“Vuole andare fino in fondo anche oggi.” Pensò appena avvertì la mano di Atobe palpare le sue parti basse.

«Sei già in queste condizioni?» Chiese Atobe dopo aver ormai staccato le labbra da quelle di Tezuka.

Ormai i boxer del ragazzo non riuscivano a nascondere l’evidente erezione, non era in grado di resistere a quella tentazione, dovette sfilarglieli.

Fino qualche mese prima, Atobe non avrebbe mai pensato che avrebbe fatto cose del genere con un ragazzo, ma con Tezuka era diverso lui era speciale, era capace di fargli crescere strani desideri, irrefrenabili, passionali, peccaminosi.

Voleva in fondo fargli capire con quei gesti quanto in realtà l’amasse, per lui in fondo non era solo sesso, non più ormai, amava follemente quel ragazzo, ma dubitava che per l’altro fosse lo stesso.

“Amami! Amami Tezuka!” pensò afferrando l’erezione dell’altro.

«A…to…be…» Disse il ragazzo quando il compagno glielo prese fra le mani «Co … Cosa … ah, non fa…rlo!»

Atobe avvicinò la sua bocca sfiorando la punta del pene dell’altro con le labbra, delicatamente con la lingua iniziò a leccarlo più e più volte ripercorrendo più e lo stesso percorso.

«Ti piace, vero Tezuka?» Chiese il ragazzo osservando il volto paonazzo dell’altro.

Amava vedere Tezuka raggiungere il limite della sopportazione, adorava vederlo perdere la testa per il piacere, voleva farlo impazzire, era una cosa che ama fin dal profondo del suo cuore.

«Nhmm… Ato…be…» Gemette l’altro.

Ci stava riuscendo, ormai sembrava sul punto di cedere, a quel punto non potette fare al meno di prenderlo in bocca cercando di dare a Tezuka più piacere che potesse.

Come poteva descrivere ciò che provava in quel momento? Era impossibile, sapeva solo che le sensazioni che sentiva fossero così intense da travolgerlo completamente..

«Ah…» Gemette quando sentì le labbra di Atobe circondarlo completamente.

L’interno della bocca di Atobe era completamente umida, calda, anzi era bollente, sentiva come del fuoco addosso che esplodeva ogni istanti che lo succhiava.

“Di questo passo … io…” pensò tappandosi all’improvviso la bocca con la mano. “…impazzirò…”

Non riusciva a sopportare tutto quel piacere, era veramente troppo per lui.

“Gli sta piacendo. Ovvio, sono il migliore!” pensò Atobe soddisfatto delle sue capacità.

Al ragazzo non stava giù che l’altro si nascondesse in quel modo, voleva sentire i suoi gemiti, il suo caldo respiro affannato, infine, desiderava udire il suo nome gridato dall’altro in preda alla passione.

“Chiama il mio nome, fammi sapere che mi desideri con tutto te stesso!”

Sì fermò per un istante restando immobile senza far nulla, notò che Tezuka avesse abbassato gli occhi su di lui.

Riusciva a intravedere un senso di disappunto in quel guardo eccitato, dentro di se sì sentiva davvero soddisfatto della cosa, decise di tormentarlo un po’ sperando di ottenere l’attenzione che voleva e di quel passo ci sarebbe riuscito, non avrebbe resistito.

«At…be…» 

“Esattamente come avevo previsto” pensò orgoglioso di stesso.

«Ato…be…»

“Ancora Tezuka, chiama ancora il mio nome, desiderami.”

«Atobe!»

“Il gioco è fatto”

«Atobe! Atobe! N… no…n fer…marti.»

Lo baciò d’impulso, con suo grande stupore del ragazzo che non si aspettava un gesto così improvviso.

“Tezuka! Perché, Perché sei così irresistibile?”

Sentiva il corpo del coinquilino contorcersi, non avrebbe retto più di quello, usò la mano per concludere il lavoro che aveva lasciato interrotto mentre le sue labbra erano ancora unite a quelle dell’altro. 

Venne poco dopo sporcando il petto di Atobe. Non era arrabbiato, non sarebbe mai potuto esserlo, non se apparteneva a Tezuka, il suo amato Tezuka.

Il ragazzo aveva il respiro affannato, avrebbe voluto riprendersi, ma sapeva che non fosse ancora finita, all’altro non sarebbe mai bastato, lo conosceva bene ormai. 

Infatti, come aveva previsto, eccolo già pronto.

“Almeno dammi il tempo di riprendermi.” Pensò mentre sentì le dita fare pressione per entrare dentro di lui.

Iniziò a penetrarlo per preparare il corpo del ragazzo per l’ultimo round.

«Ah … Atobe…» Gemette. «Ah…!!»

Atobe ormai conosceva benissimo i suoi punti sensibili di Tezuka e sapeva cosa stimolare. 

«Fra un po’ sarai pronto.» Sussurrò all’orecchio con un respiro talmente caldo da farlo bruciare completamente «Abbi solo un po’ di pazienza.»

Non era Tezuka ad aver bisogno di pazienza, ma lui. Non resisteva più, doveva farlo suo, doveva entrargli dentro e farlo impazzire dal piacere a ogni spinta, ma non avrebbe mai penetrato l'altro senza un minimo di preparazione.

“Devo aspettare un altro po’, solo un altro po’.”

«Ti voglio Tezuka … ti … voglio…» Disse Atobe sfilando le dita. «Mi desideri anche tu, vero Tezuka?»

«Ato…be … Ato…be Ato…be …»  Lo prese come un sì.

Non poteva resistere oltre, quella gli era sembrata quasi una supplica come se lo volesse, la cosa gli fece perdere il controllo.

«Apri le gambe.»

Tezuka non riuscì a rifiutarlo divaricandole in modo che l’altro potesse entrare dentro di lui.

Era inutile, non poteva resistere, alla fine lui amava stare con Atobe e non poteva fare al meno di cadere ai suoi piedi ogni volta.

Quando Atobe lo penetrò, sentì dei brividi, la mente gli si svuotò del tutto, era solo in balia del piacere.

Mise le braccia attorno al corpo del compagno, stringendolo il più forte che potesse. Incominciò con le mani a percorrere la schiena sua, accarezzando la sua pelle, ormai completamente impressa di sudore.

«Atobe … Atobe! Atobe!» Gridò il ragazzo.

Gli occhi dei due s’incrociarono in quell’istante, rimasero a guardarsi per interi secondi completamente rapiti l’uno dell’altro.

«Tezu…ka…» Sospirò nell’orecchio del compagno. «Tezuka … sei così caldo e stretto, è magnifico…» Disse continuando a spingere dentro di lui mentre con una mano afferrò il viso dell’altro baciandolo di nuovo con la stessa passione di sempre. Fu proprio quel gesto finale a provocare il suo orgasmo, facendolo venire prima delle sue aspettative.

Le uniche cose che si udivano in tutta la stanza, erano i respiri affannati dei due tennisti, ormai completamenti stanchi.

Atobe era disteso sul lato osservando di fianco a se Tezuka, quest’ultimo si era appena addormentato. Aveva un’espressione così rilassata tanto da fargli crescere una tentazione di posare le sue labbra su quelle del rivale dandogli un bacio a stampo.

Sorrise, mentre con una mano spostò i capelli, baciandogli anche la fronte, mentre con l’altra prese il lenzuolo del letto riponendolo sopra il corpo di Tezuka.

«Atobe.» Disse il ragazzo nel sonno.

“Cosa stai sognando?” si chiese fra se sorridendo “Qualcosa di bello immagino.”

«Buonanotte.» Disse baciandolo nuovamente prima di addormentarsi.


End file.
